A variety of flame retardants have been suggested for polystyrene. Decabromobiphenyl oxide is now used commercially. Antimony trioxide can be incorporated in the composition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,944, Wick et al. Stability toward ultraviolet radiation is desirable, especially where the polymer-flame retardant composition is utilized in such applications as television cabinets.
Fire retardant usage of the tetrabromoxylene-.alpha.,.alpha.'-diols in various polymeric compositions is taught by our U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,466.